


New Year's Kiss

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [19]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Companionable Snark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon & Human Interactions, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, New Year's Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: I give Dark a gift on behalf of His mortal beloved.





	New Year's Kiss

I drop a bag of candy on Dark’s work station.

“ ** _What’s this?_** ”

“Grace wanted me to give You a New Year’s kiss for her. But I thought these might be better instead.”

“ ** _I do love chocolate_**.”

“That’s the only thing You and I are ever likely to agree on, Hellboy. Happy New Year.”

“ ** _Thank you. The same to you, Melissa._** ”

I turn on my heel and walk out of His office, leaving the bag of Hershey’s Kisses behind.


End file.
